


【AU全员】神奇的宝贝在哪里 番外（4上）

by Mizuki_xc



Category: Zhang chao/Jin shengquan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_xc/pseuds/Mizuki_xc





	【AU全员】神奇的宝贝在哪里 番外（4上）

自从上次酒店邂逅，单身饥渴多年的小张总对这个第一次见面就喊自己“宝贝”的男人一见倾心。一顿早餐之后两人互换微信，张超还为了自己图谋不轨的不纯目的特意更换了微信名。

“好绝一张总”是肯定不能用了，太自恋了。

小张总？不行还是有距离感。

张超？本命太板正了，万一他因为这个不敢跟我讲话怎么办。

超鹅吧，又好认又可爱。

不幸的是金圣权不仅记性一般，也没有给别人加微信备注的良好习惯。

当张超半天后终于放下矜持发出一句：在吗？

圣权：超鹅？谁？

朝三暮四！男人都是大猪蹄子！！才半天就不记得这么风流倜傥英俊潇洒玉树临风人见人爱花见花开车间车爆胎的绝世无敌宇宙鹅光商业天才小张总了！！！

小张总悲愤回复：张超......

圣权：哦，张超。

......气氛像小张总手里冰美式搅动便轻轻作响的冰块一般凝滞。小张总只得重启话题。

超鹅：你还留在上海吗？

圣权：对啊，我之前在纽约的戏最近来上海了，还没演完所以我还在。

张超当机立断改签机票。

超鹅：真巧，我也一时半会走不了呢。

超鹅：你演什么剧？我可以去围观吗[好奇][好奇]

圣权：好啊，堂吉诃德，在上海大剧院，我给你留票啊。

超鹅：今晚见

圣权：今晚见，宝贝。

张总再度老鹅脸一红，转头开始挑衣服，经历了两个小时的挑挑拣拣，糊着一脸贵妇pola的张超终于从一床凌乱的衣服中艰难抉择出了墨绿色的丝绸里衬外搭系着白色方口铜板和珠串领饰的墨绿色西装。

高端大气上档次，低调奢华有内涵，非常完美地凸显了我霸道总裁的品格。不愧是我，小张总欣赏着镜中的自己如是说。

作为老云家的孩子，张超对于《我堂》不可谓是不熟悉，但是当他看到“公主”厨娘阿尔东莎跪在床边哀切地歌唱渴望唤醒阿隆索对于身为骑士堂吉诃德的记忆的时候，当阿隆索唱着唱着颓然倒下的那刻，平日理性的小张总还是没能抑制住泪水。他听得出台上的那个男孩声音也颤巍巍地哽咽着。

演出结束，掌声隆动，圣权带着尚且微红的眼眶回到后台，看到站在化妆间门口姿势做作墨绿西装男子。

“宝贝！”来自192巨型犬的飞扑。幸亏小张总小学起开始减肥健身这才稳稳接住。

“哎哟，”阿尔东莎打趣道，“金大少爷之前不是说‘要努力不要被掰弯’吗？”

“努力了没成功啊。”圣权仰起头挑挑半永久的粗眉嘚瑟。

......小张总对于突如其来的秀恩爱有些羞赧，连忙把人推进化妆间，“快卸妆换衣服啊，我在外面等你。”

圣权伸出长臂故作琼瑶剧的依依惜别状，“等我啊，宝贝。”

其他演员：惹是什么意思，我为何不受控制的想发出这种声音？

令小张总万万没想到的是......

“这个丝绸材质吧，就...穿着容易激凸...”

看着眼前穿着骚紫红丝绸衬衫双手捂住胸一脸欲盖弥彰的男人，十分不想认“或许...你知道有个东西叫乳贴吗？”

两个成年...穿丝绸衬衫的男人决定去一家爵士酒吧。

“两杯波本曼哈顿。”小张总用深沉的男中音向吧台吩咐。

酒保很快端上两杯 色的液体。

小张总缓缓端起来摇晃。

“刚调好不用晃啦，宝贝。”

装深沉失败的小张总故作镇定地开始喝一口，身边的人也抿一口酒。刚准备喊一句好酒：

“Whisky是Manhattan的基酒放的有些多，掩盖了调香的苦味酒，调口感质地的苦艾酒倒是不多不少，但是本身的口感已经被掩盖掉了，所以显得有些于事无补。”

......张超开始怀疑自己为什么要泡这个男人

“宝贝你穿的这么正式不要喝这种酒嘛，这种酒就要穿得舒舒服服的喝才有情调嘛。”

......张超想回家

金大少爷打了个响指，“洋哥。”

一个修饰精致的中年男人穿过长长的甬道，想吧台这边走了过来，“圣权来了啊。”

“哥哥，”大少爷眯起弯弯的大眼睛乖巧地叫，“给我这个朋友一杯dry martini。”

转脸对着尴尬无语的小张总道，“西装总和马提尼才配啊。”

然而张超的重点只有，你都喊了一天宝贝了怎么这会我就是你普通朋友了？哥哥什么哥哥？哥哥面前不能有男朋友？

快把朕的大黄狗呈上来，朕急着啄狗。

“我要...”圣权显然没注意到张超的内心摸爬滚打的变化，“我要那个微微甜的那个香草冰拿铁。”

转头来跟超鹅介绍，“那个拿铁的咖啡豆是哥哥自己收集的不同种自己调制的，巨~好喝，起飞啦，超幸福的那种。”

好喝到你要和他携手共建幸福未来？

男人确认一下，“微微甜？”

圣权立刻转过头乖乖小鸡啄米式点头，“微微甜，吃多了甜容易的糖尿病。”

你得糖尿病之前先得渣男综合征！

男人开始去除冻好的无泡冰，圣权趴在吧台上一边开心的看，一边嘱咐，“小心啊别崩到手哥哥。”

张超继续装作若无其事地听慢摇，心里，你信不信我带个二踢脚把你俩全崩了？

袖口被扯了扯，小张总低头，“超儿你快看，哥哥的戒指，除了四指都插满了。”

“哦。”还超儿？看我用四个指头把你插满了！

“你说什么胡话呢？”男人也听出不妥开始笑。

“咦？”圣权又注意到了华点，“哥哥咱俩撞表了欸。”两人齐齐把手一伸，圣权兴奋道，“情侣表！”

情侣你全家！张超气的甩凳子，“我去唱歌。”

说罢一溜烟冲到舞台旁拿下夺过驻唱男孩的麦，“一首《玫瑰人生》送给大家。”

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Qu'll me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose  
Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ca m'fait quelque chose  
......

“哦哟，醋劲不小啊。”男人端上拿铁，轻轻拿毛巾擦起杯子。

圣权抿了一口奶泡，“是不是很可爱？”

“小心啊，别把自己玩进去。”

“没关系，这么可爱的小宝贝，栽进去也值得了。”

圣权看着气还没消红着脸的男孩，专注地闭着眼睛，斑斓的灯光轻轻覆在面颊上，轻轻地吐息间流露出爱语......默默捂住胸。

一曲毕，台下掌声响起，张超的眼神对上大少爷慵懒缱绻的长眸，空气里瞬间翻云覆雨电光火石。走下台的张超二话没说撞在了玻璃隔断上，“咚！”

好响一声。

圣权笑着跑上去把自己的小宝贝捞起来，“宝贝你怎么这么可爱啊？疼不疼？”

牵着人回到座位，推上马提尼，“尝尝怎样？”

绿山豆的清香悠悠，咖啡利口酒的醇美还在口腔打转，伏特加便直冲大脑。

身边的男人也转身冲上舞台，“《love me tender》送给我的宝贝。”他手指的终端是自己。

Love me tender   
Love me sweet   
Never let me go

意乱...情迷...

一路黏腻的口腔搅动声，推开房门的那一瞬间，紫色的衬衫已敞露大半，狐狸眼里那个男孩亮晶晶的眼睛还在勾引——

“搞艺术的男人有的时候灵魂是很寂寞的。”

这是张超那一晚能记得住的最后一句话。

一把将人按在床上，左手径直按到未穿打底的衬衫里掐一把那红豆。都说红豆生南国，北方的这颗，仿佛更饱满露风骨呢。舌尖轻轻绕着红豆打个旋儿，身下的人猛地一个激灵，很快便被钳住腰，只得扭着腿，费力地用大腿根内侧蹭着灼烫的东西，想把裤子蹬掉奈何皮带卡在腰上坚若磐石。

胸口的手突然松开，圣权感到一阵空虚，挺着胸拼命往男人的胸膛上蹭，松开的手也顺着动作顺溯而下，从背后滑进腰窝，顽皮地转两转，蹭着皮带进了股沟。掐着腰的手也一把扯下皮带，刚没了腰间的束缚想要躺回床上的圣权突然被隔着内裤扭了臀瓣。

“啊！”坐的更直，头直抵上小张总的肩头。

看着对方衣冠整齐自己却这幅狼狈模样，北京小爷的冲劲瞬间上来了，二话没说，在张超肩头泄愤似的咬了一口。

隔着西装外套还有垫肩的小张总只觉肩头一痒。“不乖哦。”甩掉西装外套，猛地扑倒大少爷，左手深入，扭住两颗鸽子血狠狠一捏，少爷的腿瞬间软了，整个人飘乎乎倒在床上呻吟。趁这功夫直接褪掉对方的外裤，下面的灼热已经肿的巨大，双腿被张超的膝盖顶住大敞着，整个男根唯有内裤的遮挡。张超也不急着褪掉，右手将人胳膊举过头顶，左手直接捅进两指，将湿未湿的隐秘不适地翻出不少肠肉，低下头细嗅，仿佛下身开了一束栀子，清香引得小张总温柔地在锁骨出烙下一吻。

男人的肩很宽，从左边吻到右，床头昏黄的橘灯由明转暗。

“宝贝，宝贝。”转身面光的一刹，身下的少爷轻声喑哑。

这倒是提醒了记仇的小张总——

见谁不肯叫自己宝贝呢？

“看看哥哥的戒指，除了四指都插满了呢。”小张总坏笑着趴在对方的耳边吐气，顺便抽出了下面的左手，身下的人敏感地一哆嗦。下体猛然空虚，还有酒店的冷风作孽地跑进下面大开的小嘴，金少爷只能硬挺着腰去蹭那人的灼烫。

张超就这么挺着腰，人越是凑上来自己编撑起胳膊离得更远。终于上半身撑直，松开钳着双手的右手，一把锁住金少爷的白肉软腰，左手四指毫不留情——是栀子花馥郁的时节。进进出出也不忘剪刀手扭扭柔软的肠壁，身下汇成流淌的暗河，汩汩清流沿着修长的手指汇拢进掌心，抽出手，轻轻摩挲，像极了身上的那件丝绸衬衫。

解下裤子，拉下少爷的内裤，没了束缚的硬物直挺挺地冲进花蕊深处。

虽然扩张充分，“疼，嘶~”大少爷还是咬着牙喊出声来，睁开水汪汪的眼睛眨巴着望向张超，才入了过半的张超突然怀疑自己的莽撞，突然停了动作。

虽是疼，但是龟头已经轻轻探上敏感点，圣权只想扭扭腰，把性器吃进去更多。张超却不敢轻举妄动，生怕伤了自己的少爷，反而往后撤撤身子。

“宝贝...你...”圣权的脸开始晕了衬衫的浆果色，之前身下的波涛汹涌抽走了太多力气，笨拙的扭身反而把张超越推越远，迟迟触不及那个点的大少爷急的欲哭无泪，“还要我怎样...你才肯...进”

“这样就好。”暗夜里张超的眸子闪着黑曜石狡黠的光，细腰一挺，深入终极。可硬物还留在外面一截，不等反应张超便带着酒保捣无泡冰的架势撞进去。

两颗汗珠又股缝无声地划过空气，凝成霜花结进被单里，被滴落的肠液包浆成美丽的琥珀。皎白的床单浸润了银色的箔花，在汗水不断滋润下盛放。圣权浸在这花丛中身体滑得难以支撑，深陷的腰死死吻合着床垫，张超却仿佛回到了呼伦贝尔的马背上，一荡一晃悠游地横冲猛撞。

“不..不要...我..不行....了...休息...一下...啊...啊......”圆溜溜的长眼睛向上翻出来，露出残月的新白，身体像是把被拨了弦的古琴般铮鸣响动，挣扎着逃离。

“啧啧啧，我的宝贝不乖啊。”一手撷取红豆，一手圈过腰把人拉回怀里。阴茎被肠肉猛地一吮吸刺激地又涨了一圈，反复碾过碎玉般零散的敏感处冲进最深的丛林。

“啊...超...啊...宝贝......”飘飘乎如乘虚御风，轻飏若拂柳，一吐一息间仿佛被送上了穹苍。漫天的黑暗破晓作熹微，眼前茫茫的白看不清那个狐狸眼的魅惑男人。半张的口发不出半分声音，嘶哑的，沉寂。

张超被肠壁裹挟的愈发紧，兴奋感驱使他用更快的速度驰骋，大腿碰撞的声音仿佛用腿踢着马肚子加速那般，随着声响越发激烈。栀子花零落成泥，潺潺出乳白的原貌。

身下的人腻腻乎乎嘟囔着“宝贝...宝贝......宝贝......”

“在酒吧呢？我是你朋友？”张超还是安耐不住心事。顿在里面坐下，只有修长的手指一下一下弹动着娇红的穴口肉。

下体瘙痒得直想用大腿根摩挲，前端又胀痛的打紧，圣权伸出手有气无力地伸出手套弄，后庭紧涩涩地抖，前端却鼓胀着迟迟射不出，只得伸出手不断按压小腹上张超那停驻的小伞来安慰自己，撸的那手越发有气无力仿佛拂琵琶。

“宝贝，呲溜。”张超咬过唇，俯身舔过按压在小腹上的那只白手，坐起来拖着背把人抱进怀里，被揽进怀里的角度进的更深，两只手都被抓住，涨得已经变紫红的前端让圣权欲哭无泪，趴在张超怀里一边哭一边咬人一边掺几句北京腔悠扬的国骂。

小张总知道自己的大少爷在急呢，转过脸舔上耳垂，手勾勒着前端画个圈，轻声问，“难受吗？”

小少爷泣涕涟涟地点头回过头去索吻，少爷厚厚的嘴唇宛若上等的三文鱼片，张超小心的挑出一片慢慢品尝，冷不丁下嘴一咬，“啊”的一声汁水四溅的惊叫。

“啵”的一声巨大的吻别，硬物被抽出体内，张超把圣权掉了个背对着自己圈在怀里，拿着给小朋友讲睡前故事的口吻柔声安慰，“告诉我，宝贝帮你啊。”

触过萨克斯和钢琴的手宛若清凉的白玉，拂过硬物的一瞬圣权缩在怀里一抖，白玉转而涅槃般燃烧，撩动着青筋里原隐隐跳动的火舌。圣权反手抱住张超的脖子，抬起头索一个隽长的吻，张超在唇齿交错的水声里依旧不忘绕着马眼旋两转。痛爽的感觉突然飞霄而过，口腔里传来少爷一声闷哼。圣权整个人窝进这个人肉沙发里。

耳边小狐狸狡猾地笑，“可是，权儿宝贝，还有我呢？”

圣权脑袋嗡嗡直响，下身痛的再也不想动。张超突然扭过肩让人面对着自己，“不如......”

脑袋被摁下去，圣权本能地配合伸出舌头。擅品酒的舌尖泼墨铃口的时候笔锋尚有些颤抖，张超推手一送，走势如虹，尽力吞下整根硕大。张超也不客气，直接在口中操干，直抵喉中。琼浆玉液自天来，咸咸的，有些苦的发甜的沁香。

第二天一早张超却发现圣权不见了。睡完就跑你禽兽？

郁闷地转身洗漱时却发现浴缸里有一个蓝色根部的霸王花。

“...是我...圣权”

艹，张超气的想骂人，怎么又变身神奇宝贝了？

等会，盲超好像发现了一个华点。

昨天晚上......自己变成妙蛙种子的那天晚上也在浴室借着酒劲自我安慰过什么......

或许这就是变身的......

而且好像下面的......

张超好像发现了什么不可告人的秘密。

鹅要撞门了谁也别呲溜：@人间柴犬台州酷盖 @人间胖丁义乌甜心 你俩速来，中午吃饭，我有要事商量。xxx大酒楼芙蓉居包间。

带着圣权进包间的时候那俩完蛋东西还没到，小张总决定去上个厕所，“你别乱跑啊。”出门还不忘一步三回头嘱咐自家宝贝。

然后在厕所的张超收到了来自金少爷的视频邀请，点开......

全是下体...虽然穿了衣服...

“你拍人只拍下半身？”

“他俩来啦！”圣权兴奋宣告，“哎呀要尊重别人肖像权嘛。”

方书剑有点看不下去，“你可以拍正脸的。”

手机被举正，“虽然我们第一次见面，但是我们还是很激动，互相相拥就差亲吻了。”

张超气的差点把手机冲走，“金圣权你还想像昨晚一样？”

“我现在是神奇宝贝霸王花，你奈我何？”圣权挑挑自己变身也抹不掉的平粗眉。

“你知道吗？霸王花，有嘴。”

小张总笑笑把手机揣回口袋，向包间走去。


End file.
